


Late to Maid Day? God You’re Pathetic.

by Runnngfunny



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Grinding, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gets exactly what he wants and more, handjobs, maid outfits, role play, zero just wants to see x in some cute outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny
Summary: Saw lots of cute pictures on twitter of X in maid outfits. Got inspired to write some stuff.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Late to Maid Day? God You’re Pathetic.

“You want me.. to wear this?” 

X looks back down at the now opened garment bag that Zero had passed to him earlier with the only explanation being: ‘Don’t look until you’re back in our room.’ He had set it aside on a chair and honestly forgotten about it until after Zero had come home from his patrol. Now Zero had come up behind him, placing his hands on X’s shoulders giving them a soft squeeze. 

“If it’s alright with you, yes please. I think it would add a little excitement to our normal activities.”

"Didn't know you were into this sort of thing Zee." 

X had no idea how Zero had even managed to acquire such a thing. He had to have gone out and gotten it personally if he had brought it back to HQ in the bag freshly pressed. The idea of Zero purchasing it with certain activities in mind made X more flustered than anything else. The hands on his shoulders had started to move lower, caressing his sides and lower back, X sighed and gave in to his partners silent plea. 

“Alright, I-, I’ll try it on. But no promises! And no one is allowed to know. If I hear even the slightest rumor this time…” 

X let his tone and firm stare impress what sort of trouble Zero would be in, the kind where Zero was shunned from their shared bed for a night or two. To his delight Zero actually backed off for a second like pressing X further would increase the chance of it happening regardless. It wouldn’t, but X wouldn’t clue Zero in on that. Instead he turned to face his partner and pushed him out of their charging room and into the ‘living room’ with minimal protest.

“You wait out here, I don’t think having you watch will be helpful for this. Go sit on the couch and be good while you wait.”

He leaned up and whispers softly right next to Zero’s aural cone knowing full well it drives him wild. He closes the door before Zero can whip around to see X’s cheeky smile. He walks back over to the bed and looks down at the garment. A maids uniform, it was definitely made with the thought in mind but it’s skirt length and low cut in the front gave away that it was maybe intended for something a little more dirty. He gently removed it from the bag and set it aside, deactivating his armor and placing all the pieces to the side except the pelvic armor. It’s then that he saw the extras included with the dress, a matching set of underwear and stockings along with a single frilly leg garter. 

“Is all this really necessary? Ugh no way I’m putting all that on as well.” 

He reaches for the dress and begins to slip it on thanking god silently that he has more flexibility to do up the few buttons in the back. The apron and bow are simple enough and X walks to the mirror doing a few half turns to see how it all looks. It’s not bad. X can’t deny that Zero has a good eye for finding things that suit him. He’s about to head out and show Zero when he passes the bed again. He pauses, looking at all the extra items in the set. The panties are really cute, with the simple white fabric and black lace frills around the top. After a moment of deliberation he pulls up his skirt and removes his lower armor. The action of it makes him blush, it's hard to explain. He quickly grabs the panties and pulls them up, adjusting the waist and letting the elastic band snap softly against him. It feels good. He lets out a soft moan. Zeros never touched him there through fabric, wonder what it’ll feel like? X is quickly starting to see the appeal of Zero’s idea. He doesn’t want to take off the dress to put the bra on but he quickly goes for the garter and stockings, enjoying the feel of them as he slides them up his legs. Once everything is on he walks back out to their common area where the small kitchenette and living area are. Zero’s been good, sitting patiently on the couch. He doesn’t even turn his head to watch X as he makes his way over. 

“Well, do you like it?” 

Zero looks up when X comes into full view and he thinks Zero looks best when he’s shocked because his eyes get so big trying to absorb every detail. His mouth is hanging open a little and he thinks that if Zero wasn’t so adamantly against the usefulness of certain oral upgrades he’d be drooling a little. He notices when Zero’s eyes subtly shift to his lower half, probably not expecting X to put on anything aside from the dress. But his eyes quickly snap back up and he closes his mouth. 

“You, you look real good X. I’m glad it fits. Do- do you think it’d be okay to-”

X quiets him with a single finger to his mouth, shushing him. 

“I think I’d be quite happy to try out some fun with this. Do you want to, right now?” Zero nods enthusiastically to X’s delight.

“Well then, Master, is there anything I can get for you? I’m sure you’ve had a long day at work, yes?” 

Zero momentarily freezes up but quickly goes along and adjusts his own character for the sudden bit of role-play they’ve started. He leans back into the couch and smiles. 

“Yes, actually I think I’d rather like some tea, maybe a small snack. Could you do that for me?” 

X takes a portion of the skirt and lifts it while he curtsies. 

“Of course master. I’ll be right back." 

X couldn’t believe he was actually going along with this. He was setting the kettle to boil when he felt a sudden draft on the back of his thighs. He let out a yelp and turned his head to catch Zero kneeling just behind him, lifting the bottom of his skirt up. 

"Whu- what are you doing Zero?!” 

Zero lets out a low whistle. 

“You even put on the panties and garter X, I didn’t think you’d like them that much. Thought I’d have to butter you up to get them on.” 

He cheekily gins up at X and a hand wanders slowly up his thigh. 

"Zero-!” 

He turns back around gripping the countertop as the hand slowly inches upward. 

“Ah-ah! That’s master Zero X.” 

A finger traces along the edge of the panties before Zero’s other hand joins to grope at his butt. 

“M-master please! I can’t, haa, make tea like this.” 

Zero ignores him and soon X feels a soft exhale of breath and then a soft bite of Zeros teeth against a cheek. X whimpers and Zero hooks his fingers under the hem of X's underwear. X waits with bated breath for the eventual drag of them down.  
"X." Zero says softly and then slightly louder "X." Zero hasn't moved his hands and it takes X a  
second to notice the low whistle that's quickly picking up in pitch.

"The kettle!" 

He opens his eyes and reaches for the handle but by then it's going off loudly. X curses his love for non-electric kitchen appliances as Zero retreats back to the couch, the moment interpreted. His core is still hot and he's sporting a semi-hard on. It's incredibly distracting as X tires to keep up the role-play. He loads up a tray with a single cup of tea and a few energen gummies and heads back to Zero who's removed some of his armor. He's spread himself out on the couch and he looks good. X wants nothing more than to just pull off Zeros pelvic armor and ride him. The idea hose straight to his dick and he whimpers.

"W-would my master like anything else?" 

Zero has a sip of tea before replying. 

"I think I'd like some company," he pats his leg with a hand "come here. Sit."  
X obey's and sits himself on Zero’s leg. It's a slight balancing act but then Zero puts a sturdy arm around Xs waist. 

"Very good, here try one of these for me." 

He holds up one of the gummies to X's mouth and X accepts it, taking a bit more of Zeros fingers into his mouth than necessary but it works to get Zero more excited as well. The treat is sweet with a firm gel texture, he wouldn't mind having another. 

"Does it taste good?" X nods and Zero smirks. "Let me have a taste then." 

Zero leans in and kisses X, tongue swiping across his lips so X opens his mouth allowing Zero to deepen their kiss. Asimov Zero's a good kisser, unfairly using all his prowesses to make X come undone within a few short moments. Caressing his sides and thighs, his hand pushing up the skirt to show off all the undergarments and Xs hard on framed not too innocently by the panties. 

"Master, no, we couldn't." 

X chides, weakly pushing Zeros hand away as it moves to his cock and it seems that for a moment Zero had forgotten about the whole role-play thing because he pulls his hand away. 

“But we’re having so much fun, here-” he pulls X further into his lap spreading his legs open over his own. "Let Master show you how good it'll be." 

X sighs melting into Zero as his hands alternate between stroking and lightly caressing his inner thighs. Fingers ghosting past where he so desperately wants them. He watches as Zero plays with the hem of the panties once again, pulling it away and letting it snap back in place. X gasps and bucks is hips up.

“You like this, does it feel nice X? You look so good. All fucking cute and sexy.” Zero purrs into his ear. “And then you put on the fucking panties too. Almost sucked you off right there at the counter top.” 

Zero finally places a hand over X’s cock giving it a gentle squeeze. Through the soft fabric. It felt so good! And it looked dirty as hell which just helped to make him harder. Zero's own hard-on now pressing up against his ass so he grinds down on it. They both moan.

“Haa, master ah-, can I turn around?” 

X doesn’t need to wait for an answer as Zero helps him. X descends on Zero like a bot possessed, kissing him and rolling their hips together hard enough for Zero to know his head back and groan loudly, neighbors be damned. After that Zero makes quick work of pulling down the lacey hem and strokes them off together. At climax X cries out and his system overloads, shorting out his voice and sight for a few seconds.  
When he comes around with his head resting on Zeros shoulder Zero is coming off the high as well. They have a moment staring into eachothers eyes before X laughs. 

“Ha, that was so fucking good.” 

He covers Zero in many little kisses before pulling away and shifting off of his lap, laying down on the couch. Zero looks incredibly pleased with himself, smug almost. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I can’t wait to see what you think about the other outfits.” Zero leans back into the couch and X lets the statement sink in for a moment.

“Wait, there are others?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much rushed, hope you like.


End file.
